Bite Me
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Tuhan, kalau ada, tolong bilang pada Yoongi, silakan gigit Jimin sekarang juga. Ini menyebalkan. /YoonMin/ Vampire!au /Special for chevalo


Just Bite Me Already

.

.

.

Warning; top!Yoongi, vampire!au, smut

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun tepat pada pukul dua siang dengan perlahan. Rasa terbakar mulai menyebar dari pusat dadanya yang terikat tali api lewat pembuluh darahnya. Warna merah mulai terlihat seperti kabut yang menghalangi pengelihatannya dan seperti yang dia kira, taringnya, baik atas maupun bawah, sepenuhnya memanjang dan menacap ke bibir dan lidahnya. Yoongi memaki ke bantalnya, berteriak keras ke depan bantalnya, berharap tubuhnya akan memiliki sekedar kesopanan untuk membangunkannya pada waktu yang tepat.

Dengan hati-hati dan dengan semua rasa terima kasih atas kasih karunia anak anjingnya yang baru lahir, Holly, Yoongi terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat tidur berukuran besar mereka dan hampir berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidur. Dia mendesis ketika seberkas sinar matahari menerpa kakinya dan ia tersandung di atasnya.

Tidak seperti legenda yang orang-orang bilang, Yoongi -dan semua vampir lain- dapat menghadapi siang hari, namun itu tidak dianjurkan. Yoongi muda, terhormat, 354 tahun, sehingga matahari hanya melumpuhkan dia dan membuatnya lesu, menguasai indranya. Namun, jika ia susah tua nanti, efek samping sinar matahari akan menjadi jauh lebih parah.

Yoongi berhasil membuat dirinya berjalan bawah dan ke dapur yang terhubung ke ruang tamu. Dia akhirnya berjalan ke sudut tempat sampah dan itu membuat suara paling tidak gagah ketika bertabrakan dengan dinding, Yoongi meringis lagi. Efek samping dari sinar matahari memaksa dia melemah; indranya terasa seperti mereka sedang ditahan dengan selimut dan ia merasa pusing, atau yang sering Jimin bilang: dia menjadi seperti merasa pusing, solah dia pusing. Dia menyeret dirinya ke ruang tamu ketika ia menemukan apa yang dia cari, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ia cari.

Jimin sedang duduk-duduk di kursi malas mereka di balkon ruang tamu, di luar, tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali celana pendek dan berendam dalam sinar matahari Seoul, yang menyengat. Sepasang kacamata hitam bertengger di ujung hidungnya dan ada es loli berwarna biru yang dia pegang antara jari-jarinya, menetesi sisi lengannya.

Hari itu terasa terlalu terang, matahari berada di puncaknya dan memancarkan cahaya dalam bentuk gerigi di lantai ruang tamu mereka dan memandikan balkon di dalamnya dengan sinarnya, tapi Jimin selalu terlihat bersinar baginya, jadi cahaya terlihat makin intensif ketika memukul daging pucat Jimin. Semua itu begitu cerah itu membuat Yoongi mata terasa tersengat.

Saat ia akhirnya berhasil sampai di sekitar sofa, ia berdiri di bawah kegelapan persegi panjang yang terdistorsi sinar matahari dan membentang di lantai mereka. Ada satu bagian yang terlindungi oleh sinar matahari yang ditutupi oleh pintu yang terbuka ke balkon dari sudut matahari.

Saat ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah harus melangkah ke dalamnya atau tidak, Jimin melihat kehadirannya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," suara Jimin terdengar, terbuat dari malasnya panas sore dan relaksasi. Nikmat, kasar dan rendah membuat Yoongi merinding sampai bagian belakang lehernya. "Kau bangun."

Yoongi hanya ingin berjalan ke pelukan pasangannya. Ia pergi keluar dari negri tanpa dia selama lima hari terakhir, tetapi matahari sedikit terlalu banyak menghambatnya. Seolah-olah memberikan suatu kode Yoongi mengambil dua langkah mundur, jauh dari bias cahaya di lantai dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan halus di ruang tamu mereka, yang disediakan oleh jendela berwarna hitam. Jimin menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, benar, maaf." Dia buru-buru menelan sisa es loli ke dalam mulutnya dan menarik sisanya dari batang es krimnnya sebelum melemparkannya ke sisi meja, diikuti oleh kacamata hitamnya.

Dia berdiri tegak dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Yoongi mungkin telah bertemu Jimin ketika ia sampai di rumah sebelumnya, tapi itu cepat berlalu; sudah fajar dan ia kelaparan dan anggota tubuhnya terasa berat seperti beton sehingga ia segera jatuh ke tempat tidur tanpa berkata banyak dan ia mati bagi dunia sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika kelaparan mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin melingkarkan lengan ke lingkar pinggang Yoongi dan Yoongi menggigil saat merasakan kehangatan dada telanjang kulit Jimin melawan kulitnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke atas untuk membuat pelukannya lebih nyaman, tapi itu ternyata menjadi kesalahan, karena matanya terfokus pada tenggorokan Jimin dan denyut halus denyut nadinya. Yoongi mendesis dan membiarkan rahangnya menggantung longgar, mencoba untuk meringankan ketidaknyamanan pada taringnya.

Pikirannya merasa sedikit kacau dan mabuk oleh kelaparan dan siang hari; ia masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan apa yang ia ingin katakan kepada Jimin. Tapi Jimin memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk selalu mencari tahu apa yang Yoongi maksud tanpa perlu mengucapkan apa-apa.

Tapi merah menyala di matanya dan taringnya yang memanjang bisa juga menjadi petunjuk yang jelas.

"Oh," Jimin menghela napas, sambil menyisir rambut Yoongi, karena ia menatap mata Yoongi.

"Mereka merah- Oh Tuhan, hyung, mereka benar-benar merah." Tangan Jimin masih memegang sisi wajah Yoongi, dia mengelusnya pelan. Segera mata birunya turun ke taring Yoongi terlihat jelas tanpa tertutup bibir Yoongi; mereka dua kali panjang dari biasanya serta ganda jumlahnya, satu set membentang dari rahang bawahnya.

"Kau idiot," Jimin mengerang; ia tahu Yoongi telah menahan dari makan selama dia pergi.

Yoongi menolak keras pernyataan itu, tangannya bergerak naik untuk menarik sentuhan Jimin dari sisi rahangnya; mengakhiri pemeriksaan Jimin. Dia melamun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana situasi ini bahkan muncul; di sini, dia berusia lebih dari tiga ratus tahun dan dikenal dingin, tirani, dengan kemampuan membunuh dingin secara massal dan ia dikuliahi oleh seorang manusia seolah-olah ia anak yang nakal.

Namun, semua itu hanya dia balas dengan sebuah, "Tidak," yang termpramental dan upaya yang keras untuk terlihat cemberut; taringnya menusuk bibirnya terlalu banyak untuk membuat usaha itu sukses.

Jimin tampak tidak terkesan, mulutnya melengkung ke bawah dan alisnya berkerut, namun demikian tangannya meluncur ke bagian belakang leher Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke arah sofa. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke sana dan menetap ke sudut sofa berbentuk L, merenggangkan kakinya di sepanjang perpanjangan vertical sofa. Yoongi tidak perlu diberitahu untuk mengikutinya; segera ia berlutut pada panjang horizontal sofa dan menekan bibirnya ke bahu Jimin.

Televisi diaktifkan, tetapi volumenya telah diredam. Itu juga tidak penting, fokusnya hanya pada menancapkan taringnya, denyutan di akar gigi taringnya yang lambat, luka bakar yang menyakitkan di dadanya dan darah dalam tubuh Jimin; berdenyut dalam pembuluh darahnya di bawah kulitnya.

Tanpa sepatah kata Jimin memutar kepalanya ke samping dan menunjukan kolom panjang tenggorokannya. Yoongi bisa merasakan tusukan paku putih panas melalui dadanya atas tawaran itu, tetapi meskipun haus darah dan inderanya tertahan, ia terus melatih pikirannya.

"Ini akan benar-benar sakit," Yoongi berkata serak dan ia terkejut dengan betapa sedih suaranya sendiri terdengar.

Mata Jimin meluncur ke samping dan menetap pada panjang taring Yoongi dan ada secercah kengerian di wajahnya. Taring Yoongi saat ini dua kali lebih panjang dari biasanya dan akan terlalu sulit baginya untuk mencoba dan menjaga gigitannya tetap pada tingkat dangkal, apalagi ia kelaparan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin tersenyum, wajahnya terbuka penuh pemahaman. Ia tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Meskipun tidak lagi berdetak, Yoongi merasakan sakit di dadanya di mana hatinya seharusnya ada. Ah, Jimin mengorbankan dirinya untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng sebelum membungkuk dan mencium bahu telanjang Jimin; kulitnya panas dan bau matahari tercium sangat kentara dan itu membuat si vampir merasa hangat, meskipun darahnya dingin.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal ini, tapi ia merindukan Jimin setiap detik saat ia berpisah dari Jimin, ini melawan alam untuk menjadi begitu tergantung pada seorang manusia, tapi ia telah hidup selama lebih dengan tiga ratus tahun dalam isolasi pribadi penuh yang hanya mengetahui kekejaman akan kata dan dirinya sendiri, tanpa harapan untuk masa depan dan tidak ada harapan untuk cinta atau persahabatan.

Tapi kemudian Jimin datang ke dalam hidupnya, dia cantik dan memegang janji-janji tentatif selamanya dan kekekalan dan Yoongi mungkin bodoh untuk jatuh sehingga sulit baginya untuk lari, tapi itu terlalu terlambat untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini sekarang karena dia tersesat di dalam pesona Jimin.

Jimin mulai menyuarakan keluhan, karena si sialan Yoongi perlu diberi makan, tapi tiba-tiba suaranya tertelan kembali saat taring Yoongi berlari melintasi punggung tulang selangkanya. Kemudian ia tersentak dan berteriak dengan nada tinggi dan sesak nafas ketika jari Yoongi membuntuti bawah perutnya, kuku Yoongi menggodanya jejak rambut halus di bawah pusarnya. Jimin menghela napas berat saat bibir Yoongi tergelincir kembali ke bahunya dan ia secara refleks mengekspos lehernya lebih lanjut.

" _Hyung_ ," gumamnya lemah, tangannya meraih Yoongi di perutnya. "Kau tidak perlu-ah!" Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang dan jari-jarinya terkunci di sekitar lengan Yoongi saat tangan Yoongi menyelinap ke balik celana pendeknya dan meraih milik Jimin yang tertidur.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil yang ia ditekan ke atas kulit Jimin; ia sudah cepat _bangun_ di bawah sentuhannya dan tangan satunya mencakar ke lengan kursi. Si vampir tidak terkejut, lima hari adalah waktu yang lama bagi mereka.

Dalam waktu singkat Jimin keras dan berdenyut di tangannya dan terengah-engah, kepalanya miring, mengadah ke langit-langit. Yoongi mulai memutar pergelangan tangannya dengan setiap tarikan pada milik Jimin dan secara bersamaan mulai menekan ke mulutnya ke dada Jimin, berusaha untuk menjaga taringnya dari menusuk kulit Jimin yang memucat.

Secepat kedipan mata, erangan bergaung melalui tubuh Jimin ketika Yoongi melarikan lidahnya lebih rendah ke putingnya. Pinggul Jimin bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam pegangan Yoongi. Yoongi menelusuri ujung puting Jimin, melintasi dada yang lebih muda saat tangannya mulai mempercepat gerak tangannya pada milik. Jimin merengek tak berdaya ketika remasan Yoongi bertambah ketat sekitar miliknya yang basah.

"Tuhan," ia menarik napas, suaranya pecah. Ia merengek ketika ibu jari Yoongi menggali ke titik sensitif di bawah _kepala_ miliknya. "Hanya- cepat gigit aku."

"Belum," bisik Yoongi sebelum menelusuri bibirnya ke atas lagi. Jimin selalu begini; akhirnya runtuh dalam sentuhan Yoongi dan tidak ingin apa-apa lebih dari Yoongi menggigitnya. Yoongi juga tidak yakin mengapa ia menginginkan ini, tapi mungkin itu hanya satu dari _kink_ yang ia miliki.

Namun sebenarnya, Yoongi tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lebih dari menggigitnya; pengelihatannya benar-benar merah dan dia bisa merasakan denyut darah Jimin di bawah bibirnya dan mendengarnya di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan jiwanya yang haus darah yang merobek-robek kewarasannya dan indranya yang menumpulkan kerja otaknya dengan kelaparan dan kelelahan mulai bangun. Tapi gigitannya akan terasa menyakitkan dan ia ingin membuat sakitnya sesedikit mungkin karena dia tahu persis berapa menyakitkannya gigitan ini. Dia tahu apa kerusakan yang bisa gigitan ini lakukan, jadi dia mengulur waktu, membuat Jimin merasa senang, bahkan jika itu berarti memperpanjang penyiksaan pribadinya.

Tapi tampaknya ia tidak akan harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pinggul Jimin perlahan bergerak ke atas melawan gerak tangannya dan ia memohon Yoongi untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan segera kepalanya ia lemparkan kembali di tepi sofa. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terlihat rentan dan telanjang dan kukunya menancap ke lengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ -" Suaranya terputus menjadi rengekan berat dan tulang belakangnya melengkung. Dadanya terdorong keluar dan belakang kepalanya terjatuh ke belakang sofa.

"Aku-" Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merintih lagi ketika kuku Yoongi menelusuri pembuluh vena di bagian bawah kemaluannya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dengan gemetar. Antisipasi dan ketidaksabaran mendidih dalam perutnya.

 _Sabar. Hanya sebentar lagi._

Selanjutnya, ia menjatuhkan rahangnya, menempatkan mulutnya di lekukan tenggorokan Jimin dan menjalankan tangannya yang bebas ke sisi lain dari lehernya. Dia memperketat cengkeraman jari-jarinya. Jimin mulai panic. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari mata Yoongi.

"Tenang, jiminie." Yoongi membelai Jimin perlahan, menonton lengkungan punggungnya yang semakin tinggi.

Ketika ia menggali ibu jarinya ke dalam lubang ujung kemaluan Jimin, kekasihnya tersentak dan meratap. Otot-ototnya tegang sebelum ia _datang_ tiba-tiba, ketika taring Yoongi tenggelam tepat ke lehernya.

Sejujurnya, setelah kelaparan, rasa darah Jimin yang cepat mengisi mulutnya jauh lebih baik daripada seperti saat sekarang, saat orgasme merusak tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi mencoba untuk fokus namun itu sia-sia. Dia mencoba menahan naluri liarnya dan mencoba mempertahankan sentuhannya. Jimin melalui gelombang otot-ototnya menegang sambil terus datang. Pinggulnya masih menyentak ke dalam kepalan tangan Yoongi tapi dia lebih sibuk dengan darah yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Segera Jimin mengerang dari sensasi orgasme yang mengalir melalui tubuhnya, menyebabkan kemaluannya berkedut di tangan Yoongi, dan dari nyeri tumpul yang berasal dari tenggorokannya. Yoongi terlalu _jauh pergi_ untuk menyadarinya, mulutnya bekerja keras saat ia mulai menghisap darah keluar dari tubuh Jimin.

Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah nalurinya yang menggila akan darah dan fakta bahwa ini adalah apa yang disebut kepercayaan. Taring Yoongi memotong leher Jimin, taringnya menusuk vena jugularisnya. Ini menyakitkan.

Di sisi lain Jimin memenamkan matanya penuh ketakutan. Dia mempercayai Yoongi akan hidupnya. Percaya bahwa Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan dia mati. Itu lebih dari sedikit berlebihan. Yoongi menyadari bahwa Jimin mepercayakan hidupnya pada dia sepenuhnya.

Dia terus minum, lama setelah Jimin turun dari orgasme berkepanjangannya. Ia bisa merasakan nadi Jimin melambat. Ia tahu ia harus berhenti tetapi nalurinya yang dibekap alasan paling gila dan paling penting; rasa lapar, menyebabkan dia menggigit lebih keras.

"Berhenti," gumam Jimin. Yoongi mengabaikannya dan mengisap lebih keras, menggali kukunya ke dalam kulit lehernya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ," Suaranya lembut, lemah dan tangannya membelai bagian belakang kepala Yoongi dan Yoongi berusaha keras untuk melawan naluri mencakar di dalam pikirannya. _Berhenti_.

Yoongi tersentak. Dia melepas gigitannya kembali dengan brutal. Ia terengah-engah dan memaksa dirinya untuk menutup matanya untuk mengumpulkan ketenangannya dan tidak menyelam kembali ke Jimin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan; vampir tidak ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan mangsanya hidup, mereka ditakdirkan untuk membunuh.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya, tapi segera ia bisa merasakan cara kerja pikirannya membaik kembali. Ketika ia merasa cukup, ia membuka matanya.

Jimin berbaring di atas sofa seperti benar-benar tanpa tulang. Yoongi menyadari bahwa tangannya masih tersembunyi di bawah ujung celana pendek Jimin, yang segera tarik keluar. Jimin pasti lebih pucat dari dia biasanya; aliran gelap darah meluncur di bawah lekuk lehernya dari bekas gigitan merah dan terkumpul di kemiringan tulang selangkanya. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk Yoongi untuk menyadari bahwa darah masih mengalir begitu bebas karena ia mengigitnya sedikit ke dalam vena- dan benar-benar, Jimin terus berdarah; perlahan berdarah sampai mati.

Yoongi buru-buru bergerak ke depan dan menggali tepi lidahnya ke taringnya, cukup keras untuk membuatnya berdarah, sebelum perlahan menjilati luka di tenggorokan Jimin. Setelah beberapa saat lukanya ulai tertutup, yang benar-benar Yoongi syukuri, ia berdiri untuk mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan lengketnya darah dari tangannya.

Ketika ia kembali Jimin masih dalam keadaan sama persis di mana ia meninggalkannya, duduk-duduk di tepi di sofa dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Mengapa kau begitu bahagia? Aku yang diberi makan." Yoongi kembali duduk di samping pasangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir aku punya satu kesennagan tersendiri dari ini." Jimin tersenyum padanya sebelum membelai rambutnya yang hitam penuh sayang. Yoongi hendak membalas, tapi perhatian Jimin hilang dalam sesaat ketika tertawa menggelegak keluar dari dadanya. Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Jimin masih tersenyum ketika ia menunjuk ke cermin dekat televisi. Yoongi menoleh dan melihat apa yang dia tertawakan; mereka. Bibir Jimin masih dibalut dengan warna biru dari es loli sebelumnya berbanding kontras dengan mulut Yoongi yang dilapisi dengan warna merah darahnya.

"Lihat, kita cocok." Jarinyaya menyenggol sikut Yoongi.

"Kau begitu kekanak-kanakan." Yoongi memutar matanya tapi dia tidak bisa menekan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Jimin balas tersenyum kembali dengan bangga sebelum meletakan tangannya di belakang leher Yoongi dan mendesak dia lebih dekat untuk sebuah ciuman.

"Jimin," Yoongi mendorongnya mundur. "Mulutku berlumuran darahmu."

" _Oh please_ ," Jimin mengejek. "Aku sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun, _hyung_. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Berhenti mengeluh."

Yoongi hendak memprotes tapi ia dibungkam ketika bibir Jimin ditekan melawan bibirnya. Namun, ketika Jimin mencoba untuk memperdalam ciumannya Yoongi menepisnya, karena-oh-Tuhan- biarkan dia mencuci mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya mendarat pada remote televisi tanpa sengaja, efektif membuat televisi di depan mereka menyuarakan suara.

 _"- Tujuh pasien di rumah sakit jiwa setempat di Beijing telah secara resmi dinyatakan hilang. Para pejabat Cina mengatakan bahwa pasien mulai menghilang dari sel mereka awal pekan lalu dengan tidak ada catatan atau penjelasan tentang bagaimana mereka melarikan diri. Saat ini polisi setempat bingung dengan kejadian ini, tetapi telah bersumpah untuk - "_

Televisi diredam lagi. Jimin menoleh ke Yoongi dengan hati-hati ketika ia mendengar geraman serak.

Mata Yoongi sedingin batu. Kemarahannya memancar setajam taringnya seolah-olah dia memancarkan gelombang panas.

"Sialan, Kim Taehyung."

Jimin tersentak. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan lagi.

.  
a/n: Teristimewa untuk **chevalo**. Selamat ulang tahun! Karena yang dipilih vampire!au, jadi yg dibikinin vampire!au. terlambat. Hehe. Taulah betapa malasnya saya.

Btw, sebelom ada yang tanya kenapa endingnya gantung gitu, iya, ehe, mau dijadiin seri, nanti, couple lain. Rikues yuk couple apa maunya. Hehe. Kayaknya sih abis ini vkook. Hehe.

Spcial thanks kepada **Mokuji** sunbaenim yang membantu misi 'mecoba putisi' saya. Hehe. Terima kasih sudah baca ya.


End file.
